In a conventional remote controller, a support structure of a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, is often fixed onto a remote controller body. This makes the support structure either not detachable or detachable only through a relatively complicated detaching manner. However, for a handheld remote controller, a user generally hopes that the support structure can be quickly released when not in use, allowing for easy to carry and use.